id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Burke Lapadura
Burke Lapadura, also known as Mad Eyes, is a hunter available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 12 playable hunters added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory As the eldest son of a construction worker, Burke has been playing with design drawings and a wide variety of machines and tools since he was a child. He has a great talent and was well known in the local area when he was twenty. After being employed by a couple, Burke came to the still-destroyed Oletus Manor, taking on most of the architectural work. At the request of the employer, Burke led the workers to continue to expand. At the same time, Burke also joined his own little "hobby" - the institution, and this manor became his secret experimental field.1 Appearance Burke is an older man, with pale skin and a white beard. His back is hunched and he carries a large staff with a pewter top. He has one metal arm and one normal arm which he uses to carry the staff. A control panel is also worn on his left, normal arm. His clothes are dark, and his outfit consists of pants and a long apron. He also wears dark glasses. Burke has a large scar on his face and chest. Shapeshift Portable Console: Burke can use the portable console to patch into a monitor directly, but using the portable console consumes more energy. Overclock: Can be used on the control monitor interface after this ability has been unlocked. The cooldown time and amount of energy will be greatly decreased. This control monitor will be unable to restore energy for a period of time after Overclock has been used. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Stand Guard, Mad Eyes' 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion Burke was employed by a young couple, Mr and Mrs DeRoss, as an architect to build two new towers on their home. He used this opportunity to design and create an experimental robot, Guard 26, on the land. However, the couple soon hired new staff and had children, leading to Burke being constantly disrupted and annoyed by the children. The children named Guard 26 Bon Bon, which caused it to develop self-consciousness which brought Burke a great deal of trouble. One day, a mob attacked the family's home and took everyone. Burke took the blame and felt extreme guilt as he could have saved them if he had simply made his robot a simple tool without self-consciousness and guard the land. Burke was left to hope for the family to come back, and added weapons to his robot in case another attack occurred. Gameplay (TBA) Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Enraged * Confined Dream * Bound * Valerian * Bronze * Hematite * Caterpillar * Castle Butler * Worn Clothes * (TBA) Accessories * Bizarro Detective * Villain Charm * Lost Girl * Athena's Shield * Crisis Scale * Milk Carton * (TBA) Pets * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * (TBA) Behavior * Salute * Threaten Standby Motion * Default * Demonstrate * Laugh * Visit * Snooze * (TBA) Trivia *He may be inspired by Edmund Burke, a Canadian architect from the 19th and 20th century. *Burke is one of the few hunters with a known surname, along with Bane Perez, Joseph Desaulniers and Leo Beck. *He is 1 of only 3 Difficulty Level 3 Characters, the others being William Ellis and Yidhra. *He is the creator of Bonbon. References * (TBA) Gallery Category:Male Category:Hunter Category:Character Category:Difficulty Level 3